


Kiss me Goodbye

by milai0526



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milai0526/pseuds/milai0526
Summary: “亲吻你，然后对你说再见。”





	Kiss me Goodbye

“亲吻你，然后对你说再见。”

1.

那人一身黑衣，染了血，听到他的声音，转过身来，有些无奈的笑了。

在漫天的火光间，他踏着鲜血，一步步朝田柾国走来，宛如重逢那天。

离得很近了，他低下头，在田柾国的额头上轻轻一吻，抬头时，一滴眼泪从他眼睛里掉了下来。

他笑着说：“小国，愿你有个光明的未来。”

2.

“他吻了我，然后对我说再见。”

3.

末世开始后的第六年，那个男人出现在田柾国眼前。他扛着一把大刀，五指染着鲜血，瞳色极深，如地狱里来的鬼差。

他问他：“你就是田柾国？”没等他回答，就从胸前的口袋里掏出一张照片，手指上的鲜血沾到照片上，男人打量了一眼照片，又看了一眼他，忽然笑了。

“终于找到你了。”

田柾国愣愣的看着他。

男人伸出手，半晌，似乎意识到手上还有血，不好意思的想收回去，田柾国却上前握住了他的手，男人的手很大，田柾国死死的握着，力气大到能听到骨节咯咯作响的声音。

那人皱了皱眉，却没有松手，任由他握着，伸出另一只手，轻轻拍了拍田柾国微微颤抖的脊背：“不要害怕，你安全了。之后我们会保护你。”

4.

男人是金泰亨。

很多年前，田柾国曾爱过他。

那时，田柾国还是个聪慧过人、却有些沉默寡言的男孩，而金泰亨，则是住在对门，阳光活泼的小哥哥。

田柾国喜欢清早起床，坐在书房的窗前。八点前后，对门的小哥哥会出门，背着他的书包，笑着和门内的父母作别，然后步伐轻快的离开。

每天，只要田柾国有时间，就会看着

那时，他还不明白感情，只觉得有些向往。隔着一扇窗的世界里，有个总是笑着的俊美少年，他叫金泰亨，是每天早晨在田柾国窗边升起的太阳。

金泰亨不知道他的名字，田柾国也不希望他知道。因为他们是注定无法相见的，就算相见了，也无法了解。田柾国害怕看到金泰亨失望的目光，而且，一旦接近金泰亨，他一定会忍不住让自己成为对方最特殊的唯一，所以他不能。

那之后不久，金泰亨搬家了，他去了远方，带走了他的笑声，和田柾国早晨八点钟的太阳。

他走的那一天，窗台上放了一束花，那是田柾国买来送他的向日葵。向日葵、向日葵，向着自己永恒的太阳。

推开窗子，发现花时，少年愣了一愣，随后，他捧起了花，花瓣靠近他的脸颊，长长的睫毛几乎要碰到花上的露珠。忽然，他抬起头来，朝田柾国窗台的方向，笑了笑，做了一个口型。

谢谢你。

他对田柾国说。

然后他走了。

曾经，田柾国以为，那会是他一生中，与金泰亨的最后一刻。

5.

“喔，我们以前就见过吗。”金泰亨一边用破布擦干净刀上的血迹，一边漫不经心的说。

田柾国笑着：“不过那时候泰亨哥对我可能没什么印象。”

“不可能。”男人扔掉那块布，转过头来对他露齿一笑，眸中有促狭的光，“对于像小国这样好看的男孩子，我一向是记忆深刻的。”

“队长你又在祸害小孩！”金泰亨的队员一巴掌拍到他肩上，金泰亨做出一个吃痛的表情，也不知道是真是假。

田柾国的眸色暗了暗：“泰亨哥，我已经二十了。”

“那也比我小两岁。”金泰亨伸出手来，似乎想摸一摸田柾国的头发，手在半空顿住，田柾国主动把头凑上去，金泰亨感到自己的指尖碰到柔软的黑发，目光往下就看到少年人乖顺的样子。

“反正都已经这么脏了，也不在乎多脏一点。”

听到对方闷闷的话，金泰亨有些哭笑不得，用力在那颗脑袋上揉了一把，又轻轻的摸了摸：“怎么这么乖。像只兔子一样。”

在金泰亨看不到的地方，田柾国勾起唇，默默的笑了。

6.

金泰亨受伤了，不是被丧尸咬的，而是一面墙壁倒下来，他为护田柾国，被砸到的，一只手臂，鲜血淋漓。

一路上，田柾国的表情都很阴郁。

找到一个休息点，金泰亨先进了房间，田柾国也跟着他走了进去。房门一闭，田柾国就上前：“给我看看你的伤口。”

金泰亨轻飘飘的看了他一眼，大马金刀的坐在床上，伸出手臂。

田柾国一圈一圈拆开表面绑的有些乱的绷带，露出下面的伤口。异能者觉醒后，伤口恢复得很快，金泰亨又是很强大的异能者，那样严重的伤口，不过几个小时，就已经快完全恢复了，只是看着还有些狰狞。

田柾国盯着那伤口，有些入了神。

金泰亨看着他沉默的头顶，半晌，伸出手，摸了摸他的脑袋：“小国，不怪你。况且，我的任务就是保护你。”

田柾国一把抓住金泰亨将要抽离的指尖，一双眼睛直直的看着坐在床上的男人：“只是因为任务吗？”

金泰亨愣住了，然后，他看到长相和兔子有些像的少年，勾起唇角笑了，眼中燃烧着两团火焰，那个笑，带着纯粹的掠夺，一瞬间把田柾国乖顺的面孔，变得富有侵略性起来。

不知不觉间，田柾国已经离他很近，他身上男性的气息，逼近金泰亨，夹杂着血和灰尘的味道，却并不让金泰亨觉得难闻。

田柾国伸出一只手臂，撑在墙壁上，金泰亨被他逼的背靠墙壁，后背凉凉的，脸却快烧着了，他一侧脸，就看到田柾国肌肉线条分明的小臂，凑上去，飞快的吻了吻。

田柾国的眸色一暗，他空着的一只手掐住金泰亨的下巴，一双唇不容拒绝的覆了上去。双唇相贴的地方，好像在燃烧，从那里，蔓延至两人全身，像是要把理智燃尽。

吻毕，田柾国微微抬起头，注视着金泰亨溢满水光的眸子，近看，发现他的睫毛真的很长，也很翘，眼部下边也缀着细细的黑钻石，让他一双眼睛，显得大而多情。

而这双眼睛，这个人，从此以后，都是他的。

田柾国贴近金泰亨耳廓，声音嘶哑的问道：“可以吗？”说完，还没等金泰亨回答，他就吻上金泰亨的耳垂，和方才急风骤雨般的唇舌纠缠不同，这次他的动作慢条斯理，好像富有耐心。

他吻几下，就又在对方耳边问一声：“可以吗？”一路唇舌经过的地方，一点一点染上了血红。

他一路吻到脖颈，听到金泰亨再也忍不住的喘息，抬眸看他一眼，金泰亨垂眼与他对视，一双眸子里写满同样的情欲，还有一丝不经意间流露出的温柔。半晌，他默默低下头，啄了啄田柾国硬挺的鼻梁，那鼻梁上之前挂着一滴汗珠，金泰亨尝到咸咸的味道。

田柾国忽然抓住他的手，一路带着金泰亨往下探去，直到金泰亨的指尖碰到那个很是精神的部位，田柾国发出一声低低的呻吟，清亮的少年音染上了情欲，环绕在耳边，让金泰亨感到一丝眩晕。

田柾国一只手掌捧住金泰亨的脸颊，眼睛亮亮的看着他，还是那么有礼貌：“哥，帮我，好吗？”

小兔崽子。

金大队长暗骂一声，但那样的眼神，那一声低吟，为了让他的少年快乐，哪怕刀山火海，他都可以去，再多的伤痛，也受得了。何况，他们将要做的，本就是世间最快乐的事之一。

7.

那天以后，田柾国便愈发变本加厉的黏金泰亨。金泰亨也拿他没办法，因为一旦他表露出拒绝的意思，哪怕只是皱皱眉，田柾国就会注视着他，露出受伤的眼神，让金泰亨说不出一个“不”字。

他们的关系，很快就被队员们知道了。与金泰亨关系比较好的一名队员找到他，半是开玩笑半是打探的说：“队长，和任务对象发展亲密关系，可不是你的风格啊。”

他们小队不直属政府，而是自发组织起来的，平时虽然很少接这种护送人的任务，但也不是没有过。任务对象不管是男是女，大都会对金泰亨这个队长表露出一点兴趣，他们队员虽然总是就此调侃他，但心里也明白：就他们队长这个长相，在末世前估计也是吃香的，何况又有实力，谁不想抱上这一条大腿。可据他们所知，金泰亨没答应过谁，后来就有人说，队长心里有人。

这次任务，他们本来是不想接的，虽然是政府直接下达的，报酬丰厚，但太过危险，而且这类和人扯上关系的任务，麻烦。本来都想直接拒绝的，可金泰亨正巧路过，看了一眼任务对象的脸，愣了一下，就应了下来，好像还有些急切。

那时，他们以为，队长和任务对象是认识的。

但是后来，见面时，金泰亨又一副连对方长相都记不得的样子，让他们感到困惑。这个困惑，直到看到两人形影不离，仍旧没有解开，反而越来越深。

此时男队员看着金泰亨思索的侧脸，笑着说：“队长你不愿说就算了，只是那些小子们实在好奇，就派我来问一问。”

金泰亨闻言笑了，从口袋里掏出一盒烟，他不经常抽烟，只是总备着一盒，在这个年代，有时人会需要一支烟。他抽出两根，先递给男队员，指尖冒出一簇火，替对方点燃，才给自己点火。

他抽烟的样子很好看，当然好看的人做什么都是好看的。烟雾缠绕着他修长而骨节分明的手指，模糊了他冷峻的侧脸，金泰亨缓缓的吐出一口烟雾，垂眸瞧着自己的指尖，无声的笑了：“没什么不可以说的。小国是我的一个故人。”

8.

金泰亨注意到田柾国，应该比田柾国注意到金泰亨还早。

年幼的时候，因为父母工作的原因，他转过几次学。每到一个新的地方，他就充满好奇，总得跑遍街头巷角不可。那时候的金泰亨，真的很调皮，不听大人话。

有一天，他一个人跑出来玩，迷路了。那天，太阳很大，他带着帽子，遮住大半张脸。小小的金泰亨，站在马路旁，看着来来往往的人群，陌生的景物，一时间，忽然感到很无助。

他不敢随便向大人寻求帮助，怕暴露自己孤身一人，被拐走，就装作一副胸有成竹的样子，一边向前走去，目光一刻不停的扫视四周。就在那时，他看到了那个长得像兔子的男孩。

“喂，你，对，就是你！”一把抓住对方细细的手腕，没有察觉到对方冰冷的目光，金泰亨抬起头，隔着帽檐，一双大眼睛热切的看向他：“你能不能告诉我城南公寓怎么走？”

骄阳似火，空气似乎都因高温产生了一瞬的扭曲，紧紧攥住自己的那只滚烫的小手，以及看向自己的期盼的目光，那样仰望的、全然信任的眼神，让黑发男孩鬼使神差的点了点头。

一路上，金泰亨不肯放开男孩，男孩也沉默的让他牵着，两个人，穿过嘈杂的人群，阳光落在金泰亨的帽檐上，阴影下他的嘴角勾出一个欢快的弧度。

“你叫什么名字啊？”

“……”

“你家也住在这附近吗？”

“……”

无论问什么，男孩都不会回答，好像不会说话，渐渐的，金泰亨也安静下来，只是牵着对方的手，一直没有放开，一双眼睛，也黏在对方好看的侧脸上。

忽然，男孩停下脚步，看向他，说了一句：“到了。”

金泰亨抬起头，看见了熟悉的公寓，他笑了一下，放开了抓着男孩手腕的手：“谢谢你。”想了想，他从口袋里掏出一颗快要融化的巧克力，放在对方手心：“你叫什么名字啊？我请你来我家玩好不好。”

男孩收下了那颗巧克力，摇了摇头：“不用了。”

金泰亨虽然有些沮丧，但他也并不强求，总之男孩就住这附近，他记住了对方的脸，总有一天，会再见的。

这么想着，他迈着欢快的步伐、毫不留恋的离开了。

9.

“后来，我找了他很久，却再没见过他。直到又要搬家的前一天，看到他给我送向日葵，才知道原来他一直就住在我隔壁，只是从来不出门而已。那时我很后悔，怎么就没有早点去敲隔壁的门呢？最后还是走了，只不过从别人那里问到了他的名字，我想着，这回总不至于再找不到他了。结果，就如你所知的，末世爆发，想要找到一个人，变得很难。”

金泰亨掐灭烟头，唇边仍挂着一抹笑：“我没想到还能见到他。”

队员看着他，没有说话，过了一会儿，才开口：“队长，你那个时候就喜欢他吗？”

金泰亨笑了笑：“我那个时候才几岁呀。”却没有否认。

天光透过破陋的屋顶洒在他的鼻梁上，似乎是又想起了什么往事，他低垂的眼眸里含着一片温柔。

队员想起第一次见到金泰亨的时候，他从火中走来，面孔被火焰映得冷峻无比，他救了他，后来金泰亨要组织异能者小队，他毫不犹豫加入了，因为知道他们的队长，是一个很强大的人。

金泰亨虽然有不少朋友，但他没和谁发展出更为亲密的关系。本来，这样一个长得好看又强大的人，很难想象出他会喜欢上什么样的人。

直到现在，队员才知道。原来金泰亨喜欢上谁的时候，也和这世间诸多陷入感情的男子没什么两样，哪怕只是想到跟那人有关的事，眼神就会变得温柔。

10.

后来，他们走了很多路，也遇见过不少危险，有几名队员，永远留在了路上。最终，他们到达了距离基地很近的地方。

很多时候，就在你以为会Happy Ending的时候，事情往往会出现转折。

老天爷可能就喜欢这样的戏码。金泰亨一边这样想着，一边毫不犹豫的用刀割破自己的手腕，沿着田柾国昏迷的地方，洒下一周的鲜血。异能者的血液，能够对丧尸起到一定的妨碍的作用。不过这只是最后的保险，金泰亨本人，才是最坚实的屏障。

做完这些，金泰亨凝视着田柾国昏迷的脸，他此时正靠在残壁上，即使昏睡过去，眉头也皱的紧紧的，从金泰亨第一次见到他起，他似乎就是那种总在挂虑着什么的性格。

他们这里离基地很近，金泰亨已经发出了信号，不久那边就会有人来接应。至于在这之前，金泰亨觉得自己能撑得住。

他最后看了田柾国一眼，转身离开，却听到有个虚弱的声音，轻轻的叫着自己的名字：“泰亨……”

金泰亨的心忽然变得很软，他几次从田柾国的生命中离开，每次都觉得自己还会回来，但是这次，或许是最后一次了。

他转过身去，一步一步走近，身后，是漫天的火焰，火焰后，是无限的危险。火，总有熄灭的时刻，而他会让这火焰一直燃烧，直到他的少年再次醒来。

金泰亨俯下身去，一个吻落在田柾国额头上，他尝到了灰尘和鲜血的味道，却并不讨厌，起身时，一滴滚烫的泪珠，从眼中滑落。

“小国，愿你有个光明的未来。”

11.

何其有幸，让我能够再次遇见你。

可惜，又要与你分别。

小国，我的少年，我只希望你快乐，不要再皱眉。可我有点担心，我走以后，会不会有个人，像我一样，爱着你。关心你的每一件事，被你的每个表情、动作，牵动心弦。

如果有就好。

12.

“如果没有你，我的未来，不会快乐。”

田柾国捉住他的手腕，如是说。

火光中，少年的眼睛很亮，里面的光，有狠戾、决绝。

田柾国看着他，那样的眼神让金泰亨都感到一丝瑟缩，忽然，他笑了，笑的那么温柔，那么释然，好像抛却了一切负担。

“我只想和你在一起。”

13.

我的泰亨，我的太阳。

这么多年，你终于来到了我的身边。

从此以后，无论什么都不能将你从我身边夺去。

14.

如果注定不能共存，不如共赴黄泉。

15.

“我答应你。”


End file.
